Boise State Broncos
The Boise State Broncos men's basketball team is the basketball team that represents Boise State University in Boise, Idaho. The school's team currently competes in the Western Athletic Conference. The team's most recent appearance in the NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament was in 2008. The Broncos are led by head coach Leon Rice, hired March 27, 2010. In-Season Tournament Championships *1984-85 Gem State Classic (Wins over Northwest Nazarene College & Idaho State University) *1986-87 Real Dairy Classic (Wins over College of Idaho & Idaho State University) *1986-87 Albertson's Holiday Classic (Wins over Southwest Texas State University & the University of San Diego) *1987-88 Real Dairy Classic (Wins over Lewis-Clark State College & Idaho State University) *1987-88 Albertson's Holiday Classic (Wins over Sam Houston State University & St. Mary's College) *1988-89 Real Dairy Classic (Wins over Northwest Nazarene College & Idaho State University) *1988-89 Albertson's Holiday Classic (Wins over University of Portland & University of Wisconsin–Green Bay) *1990-91 Real Dairy Classic (Wins over Valparaiso University & Idaho State University) *1990-91 Albertson's Holiday Classic (Wins over Monmouth College & Georgia Southern University) *1991-92 Real Dairy Classic (Wins over California State University, Sacramento & Stephen F. Austin State University) *1991-92 Albertson's Holiday Classic (Wins over Air Force & Western Michigan University) *1992-93 Real Dairy Classic (Wins over Elizabeth City State University & Georgia State University) *1992-93 Albertson's Holiday Classic (Wins over George Mason University & Southern Utah University) *1993-94 Real Dairy Classic (Wins over Siena College & University of Illinois at Chicago) *1994-95 Albertson's Holiday Classic (Wins over Bucknell University & Davidson University) *1996-97 Albertson's Holiday Classic (Wins over Campbell University & Gonzaga University) Regular Season Championships *1976 Big Sky Conference Regular Season Champions. *1988 Big Sky Conference Regular Season Champions. *1989 Big Sky Conference Regular Season Champions. *1993 Big Sky Conference Regular Season Champions. *1994 Big Sky Conference Regular Season Champions. *1999 Big West Conference East Division Champions. *2008 Western Athletic Conference Regular Season Champions. Conference Tournament Championships *1976 Big Sky Conference Champions. *1988 Big Sky Conference Champions. *1993 Big Sky Conference Champions. *1994 Big Sky Conference Champions. *2008 Western Athletic Conference Champions. NCAA Tournament Results The Broncos have appeared in five NCAA Tournaments. Their combined record is 0-5. NIT Tournament Results The Broncos have appeared in four NIT Tournaments. Their combined record is 3-4. College Basketball Invitational Results The Broncos have appeared in one College Basketball Invitational. Their combined record is 0-1. Former players *Gus Johnson - F, 1961–1962, Balitmore Bullets, Phoenix Suns, Indiana Pacers *Trent Johnson - F, 1974-1978. Head coach of the Louisiana State University basketball team. Former head coach of Stanford University and the University of Nevada. *Chris Childs - G, 1986–1989, New Jersey Nets, New York Knicks, Toronto Raptors *John Coker - C, 1993–1996, Phoenix Suns *Roberto Bergersen- G/F, 1996–1999, drafted by the Atlanta Hawks, traded to the Portland Trail Blazers, current member of the Idaho Stampede *Coby Karl - G/F, 2004–2009, Los Angeles Lakers, Cleveland Cavaliers, Golden State Warriors External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Western Athletic Conference members Category:Schools in Idaho Category:Mountain West Conference members